The present disclosure relates generally to a non-volatile write cache for a data storage system and more specifically, but not by limitation, to a data storage system having an on-media write cache.
An exemplary data storage system includes one or more devices having at least one medium for data storage. For example, a data storage system can include one or more types of storage media such as, but not limited to, hard discs, floppy discs, magnetic discs, optical discs, magnetic tapes, solid-state storage components, and/or combinations thereof. For instance, an exemplary data storage system can comprise a hard disc drive (HDD), a solid-state drive (SDD), a “hybrid” drive (e.g., a hybrid hard drive (HHD)), to name a few.
In one example, a data storage system includes a controller that is configured to receive data and commands from a host and implement data operations to the storage media in the data storage system based on the commands. The data storage system can include a plurality of devices and components having memory accessible by the controller. For instance, a solid-state drive (SDD) can include a plurality of data memory devices, such as flash memory chips, having solid-state memory accessible by a controller of the solid-state drive (SDD).
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.